His Last Chance
by simmygirl
Summary: One-shot. It was Gabriella Montez's wedding day. It was also worst day of Troy Bolton's life.


A/N- I wrote this basically because I just got bored. This is my second one-shot, but this is my first one-shot having to do with High School Muscial. So please read and tell me what you think.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married!" Gabriella Montez exclaimed to her bridesmaides, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Gabriella was getting married to Keith Simmons, a man she had met in her first year of college. They had started dating a week after they had met. They both say that they fell in-love with eachother instantly. Keith had proposed to her a month after college had finished. Gabriella was so thriled when he asked her that, and she immediately said yes. So here she was, standing in the back of a church that was filled with her and Keith's friends and family, looking absolutely amazing. Standing in-front of her was her bridesmaides, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, and Kelsi Nielsen.

The girls laughed at Gabriella's enthusiasim. "Yeah, we can't either," Taylor told her, "You know, I think a certain someone owes me one thousand dollars." She said smirking, and looking over to Sharpay, remembering a bet that was placed between the two on wheather or not Gabriella and Keith were going to make it.

Sharpay huffed and crossed her arms. "Cash or check?" She mumbled, while the girls burst out laughing.

A sudden knock on the door caused them to seperate and look towards it. "Come in." Gabriella yelled out. The door slowly opened and standing there was one of Gabriella's best friends, the one and only Troy Bolton.

Gabriella's eyes widened and smiled even more, if possible, and rushed over to him giving him a big hug. "I can't believe you're actually here, you told me you weren't going to make it!" She said, still shocked that he was actually there, at her wedding.

Troy pulled back from the hug, holding onto her shoulders, and smiled at her. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world." He told her, sneaking a glance at the three girls behind her.

"Umm...we'll be right back Gabriella, we are going to go check on the groom." Sharpay said, noticing Troy pleading eyes, and pulled Taylor and Kelsi out of the room.

Troy shoved his hands in his pants and looked at Gabriella, and his eyes widened when he finally noticed how beautiful she looked. "You look gorgous." He told her. Gabriella smiled and spread her arms out while looking at herself in the mirror. "It took me while to get in this dress though, but I think it was definately worth it," She sighed and looked over at him, "I'm so happy Troy." She said.

Troy eyes shifted to the ground, then back up at her. "He's a great guy Gabi." He told her, calling her by her nickname. Gabriella nodded. "He really is Troy. I know that you two don't talk much, but he's even better when you get to know him. I actually thought he was going to be a jerk like all the other guys I dated, but he isn't, he cares about me and he loves me, as I do him. You don't know how long I've waited for this." She told him as tears started to build up in her eyes.

Feeling as if his heart was just shattered, Troy just stood there, absorbing everything she had told him. She really was in-love with Keith. She's happy though. That's all Troy wanted her to be. Maybe he and Gabriella weren't meant to be together like he hoped they would be. He went to Gabriella Montez, soon to be Simmon's, wedding to tell her that he was in love with her, but now he had to force himself not to say anything. He didn't need her feeling guilty about marrying Keith after telling her that. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

So Troy stood there, forcing the tears in eyes back. He took a deep breath and walked up to Gabriella, wiping the tears from her face. "Gabi," He whispered, as she lifted her head to look at him, "Don't cry when you're happy, it doesn't make any sense. Just think, in acouple minutes you're going to be Mrs.Simmons." Gabriella smiled at him and slowly nodded. She wiped the last of her tears off her face, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Troy." She mumbled in his shoulder.

They both pulled back from eachother as the door opened, revealing Gabriella's father. Gabriella squealed when she saw him and ran to give him a hug.

"You're finally here!" She told him. Mr.Montez pulled back and looked at her. "Ofcourse I'm here, you don't think I'd miss the chance to walk my daughter down the isle on her wedding, do you?"

Troy smiled at the daughter and father, he knew that Gabriella had strong had a stonger bond with her father.

Mr.Montez looked behind Gabriella and saw Troy. He smiled at him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Troy Bolton." Troy laughed. "It's good to see you again Mr.Montez."

"It's always good to see you Troy. How have you been?" He asked Troy, while shaking his hand.

"I've been great. I'm actually a surgeon now." He told him.

Mr.Montez seemed suprised by this. "Really? I thought you hated to dealing with anything blood related. Remember when Gabriella got a scrape on her knee and you passed out when you saw the blood." He said to Troy, laughing at the memory.

Troy also gave small laugh. "Yeah well, things change."

"They certainly do." Mr.Montez said, as his eyes shifted from Troy to Gabriella.

Just then, the wedding planner appeared in the doorway. "Gabriella the wedding starts in one minute, lets get going." Gabriella looked and her and nodded.

Troy swallowed hard and looked and Gabriella, but quickly smiled when she looked at him. "Ready to take the plunge?" He asked her. Gabriella took and deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." She told him.

Troy went over to her and quickly embraced her. "Good luck." He whispered in her ear. They drew back and Gabriella planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." Troy looked over at Mr.Montez and gave him a nod, before hesitantly leaving the room. He left the room and went to find a seat.

His knew that chance had just went by him. He could've told her, but he didn't. He couldn't tell her, for the sake of her hapiness. He couldn't. Was he going to regret it? Hopefully he wouldn't, but he knew deep down, he would so much.

He watched as the bridesmaides made their way down the isle. He saw Keith at the end of it waiting there, fiddiling with his hands, but he had a huge grin on his face. Why wouldn't he be happy, he was about to marry the most amazing woman.

Troy slightly jumped as he heard the music start. He turned around and saw Gabriella slowly making her way down the isle with her father. He was wishing she would just give him one glance, but she didn't, because her eyes were locked onto the man she was about to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't stop smiling. Troy felt tears prick his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

Gabriella had finally made her way down the isle. And after her father let her go, she immdiately held onto Keith's hands. Troy didn't make one single movement, he just continued to stare at Gabriella. He finally came out of his trance when he heard the priest speak.

"If anyone present has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The whole church went silent. Troy bit his lower lip and kept reminding himself not to say anything. And he didn't.

Troy felt the tears he had been holding in finally slip out of his eyes. He quietly got up and exited the church, not looking back. He made the mistake of letting her go. He made the mistake of not telling her how he felt. He just made one to many mistakes with her. And now he had deal with the outcome of all of them.

Back at the church, Gabriella and Keith had just sealed the ceremony with a kiss. They were currently making their way through their family and friends. They were getting in the limo when Gabriella stopped and turned around, taking one last look at the crowd. She then noticed a figure in the back of it. It was Troy. He was smiling at her. She saw him mouth 'congratulations' to her. She smiled brightly at him, and mouthed 'thank you' back at him. She finally went into the limo with her new husband.

Troy watched as the limo pulled away from the church, as the crowd of people were slowling starting to leave. Troy was soon the only one standing there.

He smiled sadly, before whispering. "I love you."


End file.
